


Willing Service

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M gets a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Service

“Moneypenny….”

Moneypenny smirks as she appears in M’s doorway, letting her eyes rake over M’s face. 

“You called?”

“Massage my neck…”

Moneypenny, who already knows how lucky she is, smiles as she moves closer to M, trailing her hands over M’s shoulders as she peels away her jacket, shrugging her own off before she moves to trace her hands up against M’s neck, pressing lightly as she begins to massage M’s neck, enjoying the soft moans that escape M as she works. 

“Thank you… Moneypenny.”

Moneypenny barely hides her affectionate laughter as she speaks softly. 

“My pleasure… M.”

“Come home with me tonight?”

Moneypenny smiles to herself as she answers. 

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
